


Not Saved For Weddings

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Voice Kink, not exactly explicit but, poetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Nights like this, when we only listen.shortsie written for a prompt: ‘things you said with no space between us’;)





	Not Saved For Weddings

Beads of sweat run down his spine. 

Nails dig into his shoulder blades.

Teeth scrape near his veins. 

But it’s the moans that penetrate his skin, the sweet sighs in that deep voice torn from Viktor’s throat bleeding into his pores, cracking, rising like the heat from their friction, spoiling him like he spoils his lover, thrusting, pushing, dragging, again and again, a relentless power surging deep within, fed through his ears. 

He never thought he could do this to another person. He never thought he could unmake the one he loves the most, melt him into sparks of gold by getting drowned in his embrace, let him soar free with binding his body to his own, breathe him awake in falling through his abyss, each kiss, each touch, all of him, all of _them_. 

Whimpers turn to muffled grunts, then switch to sobs, huffs of nonexistent air; desperate, pleading, loudly begging, syllables of formless words, fuel to building their castle of rapture, and when Viktor drops his head on the pillow, back arching, hips clenching, Yuuri glides after him through the gate. 

Most broken of them all, the last gasp echoes to hold the world by a string of steel. Viktor trembles and crushes Yuuri into his heart; Yuuri welds his soul with his shattering remains. They breathe away the flood, exhaling bliss. 

There are nights like that when their voice does all the talking.


End file.
